1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electroformed parts in general, and to an electroformed sheath for protecting a leading edge of an airfoil of a gas turbine engine in particular.
2. Background Information
Historically, airfoils of gas turbine engines have been designed to provide adequate mechanical strength and durability to protect themselves from erosion and foreign object damage, and especially from damage as a result of leading edge impact with birds, ice, stones, sand, rain and other debris. Protective sheaths are often used to protect the leading edge.
It is known to manufacture protective sheaths using electroforming techniques, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,285, which is incorporated herein by reference. Electroforming techniques work reasonably well, but can also have constraints that make it difficult to manufacture sheaths having certain characteristics (e.g., certain geometries, dimensions, etc.). It is known to use a mandrel insert to overcome constraints of electroforming techniques. Still, there remains a need in the art for electroformed sheaths having certain characteristics. There is also a need in the art for methods for protecting airfoils of a gas turbine engine using such electroformed sheaths.